The New Soul Reaper and the Fourteenth Division!
by BioYu-Gi
Summary: Ichigo and his friends come across a Soul Reaper they haven't seen before. His powers will be needed to defeat the dangers the group will come across in this story. Will contain violence later on.


I do not own Bleach or the characters. This is an idea I thought of awhile ago, and since no one liked my other stories I decided to post this. It should be pretty long, so check back every two weeks or so. I am also doing works on DeviantART and Adultfanfiction at BioYuGi.

It was another day in the Soul Society. Ichigo and his friends had been sent there to be briefed on a new Hollow that had been terrorizing both worlds. While on the way to the head office of the Gotei 13, they ran into a Soul Reaper they had never seen before. From far away, they could see his short, brown hair, slightly spiked up with a green highlight going through it. As he turned to face them the group could see the cloth on his right arm and leg was only halfway done. A low shirt revealed a necklace with a shining pendant on his chest. His zanpakutō hung off his left side, which had a black belt with a white zigzag going through it. As he saw them he yelled one word, "Ryoka!"

"What the hell!?" Ichigo said as the stranger charged at him. The Soul Reaper pulled out his zanpakutō, shaped like a normal blade, except halfway along the blade ended and continued on the other side. At least that's what it looked like until he activated his initial release. "Raikouhari! (Lightning needle) Shock and fry the evil!" He then re-sheathed his zanpakutō, then pulled out both sword and sheath, transforming them into two double-sided blades, one having a long blade and a short blade, the second having two average blades. He took both and attacked Ichigo, who had already drawn his Zangetsu.

"Take this!" he said. The Soul Reaper slashed Ichigo with the long blade and stabbed him with the other. "Whoa, watch it!" Ichigo said as he dodged both and tried to knock the swords out of the Soul Reapers hands. "Come on man we're on your side don't you know us!" "Nice try, the Soul Reaper outfit is convincing but the other three are definitely Ryoka. I think that guy in the glasses may even be a Quincy!" "Well, how observant of you." Uryu said. "Ichigo can you finish this please?" "Shut up Uryu I'm trying!" "Silence, all of you will be taken to prison by me, Graham Farton of the Fourteenth Division!"

"Fourteenth?" Orihime said. "I thought there were only 13. Unless we somehow came here a wrong way and we entered a parallel universe where there are more stations and nobody knows us and everyone is a vegetarian and dogs walk people and.." "Orihime," Chad said. "Please be quiet for a second." "No all of you be quiet!" Graham said. "Taste this!" He then placed both blades in one hand. "Charging bolt of Pain! Raikouhari!" Suddenly lightning shot out of the back ends of the zanpakutōs and sent him flying faster than Ichigo in his Final Release. The blades met Ichigo in his lower stomach, making him crumple to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said. "Ayame, Shun'ō, Sōten Kisshun!" The fairies materialized and healed Ichigo. The four friends now formed a square around Graham, Ichigo with his Zangetsu, Orihime with Tsubaki, Uryu with his bow, and Chad with his powerful arm. "Damn," Graham said. "I'm cornered. I give up." He laid down his zanpakutō in a cross formation as he kneeled down. "Shocking Bolts of Paralysis!" Before the group could react, electricity came out of all four blades, each hitting someone and making them fall to the floor. "Ha! That paralysis will last for 30 minutes. More than enough time to get the others." He than ran off at an incredible speed. At close look Ichigo could see he wasn't using flash steps, but his speed was almost equal to that of Youroichi's! If he was this fast normally, what was he like when he did flash steps?

"General Yamamoto!" "Oh Graham, I told you not to come up to me so fast." "I'm sorry sir, but I just captured four Ryoka at the gate. They are paralyzed for 28 more minutes." "Oh? That's serious, let's go." When they got to the gate, all four were standing. "But how?" Graham said. "Orihime here can heal anything, even paralysis." Uryu said. "Yep!" "Sir I'll need your help." "No need boy, these here are friends of ours." "What!"

After being caught up Graham apologized. "Sorry about that, I tend to overreact. I've got reflexes like a" He then smashed a fly on the wall behind him. "cat." "No problem," Chad said. "But why don't you know about us?" "Oh, well I've…been…away…for a while." "Whatever," Ichigo said. "So where's this new Hollow we were told about?" "Yes do you really need us?" Uryu said. "We have enough trouble with the Arrancar and the Vizard. "I am afraid so." Yamamoto said. "This Hollow is able to…" "Just then Rangiku entered. "General Yamamoto! The Hollow has appeared. "Well well" Graham said. "Looks like I can see what you've got. Let's go!" Then he was gone. "Yeah let's go!" Ichigo said. They then ran after Graham. "No wait!" Yamamoto said. "You don't know what it can do!" Soon after Ikkaku came in. "Sir, we need you, Aizen has been spotted outside his hideout." "Fine, I hope they'll be alright."

To be continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it, more to come. Please review and check back in a week or two for the next chapter.


End file.
